I'm Giving Up on You - Ongniel
by Jina.Lee
Summary: I'm Giving Up on You -Repost - Ong dan Daniel berteman selama 10 tahun. Ong berbohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak jatuh cinta pada sosok Daniel, tapi apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau Daniel memilih orang lain? - Boy x Boy / focus on Ongniel ! slight Minhwan . 2Park . NielWink . Wanna One fanfiction . RnR please!


I'm Giving Up on You

.

.

.

Pair : Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo

.

.

Ide cerita pure dari kegalauan dan otak author sendiri. Setelah sekian lama otak saya ga dipake buat mikir bikin FF, salah satu couple dari band bernama Wanna One yaitu Ongniel ini akhirnya membangkitkan kembali jiwa fujoshi dalam diri saya! Hahahahha

Oke sekian bacotnya

.

.

.

.

Background Music : Say Something – Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera

.

.

.

.

Ia tersenyum lagi, matanya berbinar setiap kali ia bercerita tentang hobinya, tentang kucingnya… dan tentang.. orang yang sedang ia sukai.

Aku selalu suka melihatnya tersenyum, siapa yang tidak senang melihat orang yang ia sukai tersenyum, kurasa tak ada. Karena aku pun begitu, 10 tahun aku menjadi temannya, dan selama itu pula aku menyukainya. Ah.. bukan hanya menyukainya, aku mencintainya.

Namanya Kang Daniel. Sahabatku, sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Dan aku..

Namaku Ong Seongwoo.

.

.

.

.

Aku akan selalu tersenyum melihatmu tersenyum. Tapi tahukah kau betapa hatiku meringis nyeri ketika aku tahu senyuman itu bukanlah untukku.

-Ong Seongwoo-

.

.

.

.

Hari itu seperti biasa, kedua pria dengan tubuh tinggi duduk santai di balkon rumah yang mereka tinggali Bersama. Hanya menikmati malam setelah bekerja seharian, dan memandang indahnya malam di kota Seoul dari sana.

"Hyung.. sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal?" tanya Daniel memecah keheningan

"Hm….. 10 tahun?" jawab Seongwoo lalu menengadah memandang langit malam

Malam itu bintang bersinar cukup terang, dan Seongwoo merasa malam itu terasa indah.

"10 tahun….." ulang Daniel

"Ya… 10 tahun…." Ucap seongwoo lagi meyakinkan jawabannya sendiri

"10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar," ucap Daniel

"Hm….. ya… 10 tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang sebentar…. " ulang Seongwoo lalu menoleh menatap Daniel yang sedang asyik memandang langit

 _10 tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, menahan perasaan yang tiada habisnya, menunggumu untuk menyadarinya, bodoh._

 _._

 _._

Daniel sedang berbaring di samping Seongwoo, di kamar Seongwoo. Sedangkan Seongwoo sendiri sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Dahinya terkadang mengernyit menandakan ia serius, lalu kembali lagi seperti semula.

Daniel mengamati wajah Seongwoo dari samping, entah kenapa Seongwoo terlihat sangat lucu seperti itu.

"Hyung!" panggil Daniel berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Seongwoo

"Hm..." tanggap Seongwoo dengan mata yang masih fokus pada pekerjaan

"Hyung... sepertinya aku akan melamar Jihoon, secepatnya..." ucap Daniel tiba-tiba

Tangan Seongwoo berhenti bergerak, matanya kosong dan ia terdiam di tempatnya.

"Benarkah?" balas Seongwoo

Daniel tampaknya masih tidak menyadari hal itu, ia tampak tenggelam dalam khayalannya sendiri

"Menurutmu dia akan menerima lamaranku kan? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat wajah manis itu tersenyum lebar menerima lamaranku," lanjut Daniel

Dada Seongwoo terasa sesak, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengiris hatinya dari dalam. Ya, kata-kata Daniel lah yang mengiris hatinya sekarang. Ia tidak tahu lagi sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hyung, kau harus membantuku ya?" ucap Daniel semangat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Seongwoo, membuat Seongwoo harus menatap ke arah Daniel.

Seongwoo menarik ujung bibirnya berusaha untuk tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, meskipun hatinya berusaha untuk menolak, ia tahu ia tidak pernah bisa, karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak seorang Kang Daniel.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan diam saja?!"

Seongwoo hanya diam lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Sementara teman baiknya menggeram kesal melihat kelakuan Seongwoo dan menarik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya! Ong Seongwoo!"

"Terus aku harus bagaimana, Minhyun-ah!" balas Seongwoo tak kalah kesal

"Bilang sejujurnya pada Daniel, biarkan dia tahu perasaanmu!" kesal Minhyun

Seongwoo malah mengerang bingung lalu menarik selimut Minhyun dan menutupi tubuhnya

Minhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Ya! Ong Seongwoo! Kau dengar aku tidak!" ucap Minhyun setengah berteriak

Seongwoo masih tetap pada posisinya menolak untuk berkomentar apapun dari bawah selimut Minhyun

Minhyun menarik kursi meja belajarnya lalu duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sendiri, dimana Seongwoo menyembunyikan dirinya

"Seongwoo-ya… " panggil Minhyun lembut

Seongwoo masih diam

Minhyun menghela napas pelan

"Tidakkah kau pikir Daniel juga punya hak untuk mengetahui perasaanmu?"

Masih belum ada jawaban

"Kau rela melepaskan Daniel begitu saja?" tanya Minhyun lagi

Perlahan Seongwoo menurunkan selimut dari wajahnya

"Lalu?" balas Seongwoo

Minhyun menatapnya bingung

Seongwoo mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya

"lalu setelah ia tahu perasaanku, apa itu akan mengubah sesuatu? Aku rasa tidak, percuma…" ucapnya lirih

Minhyun menatap sahabatnya itu iba, ia memang tidak mengenal Seongwoo sebaik Daniel ataupun sebaliknya. Tapi ia tahu semua cerita yang tidak bisa Seongwoo ceritakan pada Daniel. Semua cerita tentang Daniel. Betapa Seongwoo sangat mencintai Daniel, betapa Seongwoo selalu memikirkan Daniel di atas dirinya sendiri. Betapa Seongwoo rela mengorbankan segalanya demi Daniel. Ia tahu semuanya.

Mereka sama-sama tenggelam dalam lamunan dan kediaman masing-masing.

"Seongwoo-ya…" pecah Minhyun pada akhirnya

"Aku akan pergi," ucap Seongwoo pelan

"Apa?" kaget Minhyun

"Aku akan terima tawaran kerja di Singapore," lanjut Seongwoo

"Seongwoo-ya!"

"Aku masih punya waktu Minhyun-ah, aku yang akan pergi dari Daniel,"

.

.

.

.

"Daniel-ah…." panggil Seongwoo pada pria yang ada di seberang telepon

"Eoh Hyung! Tumben sekali kau menelepon, ada apa?" jawab Daniel

"Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?" tanya Seongwoo

Basa-basi.

Padahal Seongwoo tahu jelas Daniel selalu pulang kantor jam 7 malam.

"Jam 7 seperti biasa. Ada apa?" tanya Daniel lagi

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, aku akan menunggumu di rumah," jawab Seongwoo

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo menyetir dengan tenang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya alunan musik dari tape mobil yang mengalun mengisi keheningan.

Daniel melirik Seongwoo berkali-kali, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang membuat Seongwoo diam. Bahkan Seongwoo meminta untuk membawa mobilnya hari ini, sesuatu yang tidak biasa, karena biasanya Seongwoo lebih suka membawa mobilnya sendiri kemanapun ia pergi.

Lebih aneh lagi karena Seongwoo diam saja selama perjalanan, biasanya Seongwoo bisa bicara tentang apa saja, dari hal yang penting maupun tidak penting sama sekali. Tapi hari ini Seongwoo hanya diam.

Daniel pun tidak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seongwoo itu menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. Ia juga tidak tahu Seongwoo sebenarnya marah padanya atau tidak, jadi lebih baik ia diam saja.

"ayo turun,"

Daniel terkejut dari tempat duduknya, ia menoleh kearah Seongwoo lalu keluar jendela.

 _Ah, sudah sampai rupanya_

Seongwoo masih tidak bicara bahkan ketika ia akan keluar dari mobil, membuat Daniel secara tergesa-gesa membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Daniel merasa asing dengan keheningan ini, dia merasa aneh melihat Seongwoo yang diam saja.

"Hyung.." panggilnya

"hm…" sahut Seongwoo

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Daniel

"Ikut saja," jawabnya singkat

Daniel diam lagi, ia hanya dengan patuh mengikuti Seongwoo dari belakang.

"untuk berapa orang?" seorang pelayan bertanya pada Seongwoo

"Aku sudah pesan atas nama Ong Seongwoo," jawab Seongwoo

Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu meminta mereka untuk mengikutinya

Seongwoo dan Daniel duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di balkon restoran itu. Dari sana mereka bisa melihat langit malam Seoul yang indah dengan jelas. Sekilas tampak senyuman terulas di bibir Seongwoo, Daniel yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Ia merasa lega melihat senyuman itu, karena sejak tadi Seongwoo hanya diam saja.

"Indah ya…" ucap Seongwoo

Kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Seongwoo tanpa ditanya oleh Daniel

"Hm… Indah sekali hyung…" balas Daniel

Daniel memperhatikan wajah Seongwoo yang berbinar memandangi pemandangan di samping mereka.

"Kau suka hyung?" tanyanya lagi

Seongwoo mengangguk mengiyakan

"Aku selalu ingin kesini bersamamu," jawab Seongwoo

Daniel menoleh kearah Seongwoo yang sekarang memandangnya lembut,

Entah kenapa ia selalu suka ketika Seongwoo memandangnya seperti ini, tanpa sadari ia tersenyum sambil memandang Seongwoo

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Seongwoo

"Kau terlihat sangat manis, hyung" jawab Daniel

Seongwoo tertawa kecil lalu terlihat semburat merah di pipinya

Ini bukan kali pertama Daniel mengatakan hal itu padanya, dan ia akan selalu tersipu mendengarnya.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih bukan? Sayangnya bukan.

Dan Seongwoo sadar betul akan hal itu.

10 tahun lamanya, Seongwoo bertahan pada posisi ini. Kalau kau ada di posisinya, apakah yang akan kau lakukan?

Seongwoo tidak pernah lupa bahwa Daniel sudah punya kekasih bernama Park Jihoon, dan ia akan segera melamarnya. Ia hanya ingin melupakannya malam ini saja, hanya untuk malam ini.

"Niel-ah…" panggil Seongwoo

Daniel menoleh kearah Seongwoo dan menyadari Seongwoo sudah menggeser posisi kursiya lebih dekat ke sisinya.

Seongwoo menatap Daniel lekat

"Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Daniel bingung

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusanku," ucap Seongwoo pelan

Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Daniel menutup matanya lalu mencium bibir Daniel lembut dan lama.

Daniel membelalakkan matanya kaget, namun ia mematung tak dapat berpikir apa-apa.

Perlahan airmata Seongwoo jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, semua perasaan ini akhirnya keluar, dengan segala akhir yang ia sudah tahu apa.

Seongwoo melepaskan ciumannya lalu memandang Daniel yang masih terkejut dan tersenyum.

"aku tidak pernah menyesal karena ciuman pertamaku adalah seorang Kang Daniel," ucapnya

Daniel masih mematung, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi

"dan aku juga tidak akan pernah menyesal, mengakui seorang Kang Daniel sebagai cinta pertamaku," lanjutnya

"hyung…." Panggil Daniel masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi

Ia melihat Seongwoo menundukkan kepalanya, sekaan berusaha menahan airmata yang akan keluar.

Ia menggenggam tangan Seongwoo yang tergeletak di atas pangkuannya

Seongwoo menengadah memandang Daniel, hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedih

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi Niel-ah…. 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menahan semua perasaan ini, sekarang peranku sudah selesai… " ucap Seongwoo

Bibirnya bergetar, ia menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya

"Seongwoo hyung…." Panggil Daniel lagi tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya

Seongwoo tersenyum lagi, ia suka ketika Daniel memanggil namanya seperti itu, suaranya yang rendah seakan memenuhi ruang hatinya bahkan ketika Daniel hanya memanggil namanya.

Ia akan merindukannya sangat

Genggaman tangan Daniel yang lebih besar dari tangannya, terasa nyaman dan aman. Ia selalu ingin menjadi orang yang paling serakah di dunia ini setiap kali Daniel menggenggam tangannya, karena ia ingin kehangatan itu hanya untuknya, meskipun ia tahu ia tak seharusnya begini.

"Kau sudah memilih Jihoon untuk berada di sampingmu selamanya…. Sekarang peranku sudah selesai, kau sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi di sampingmu…" lanjut Seongwoo

Ia terdiam, berusaha menahan segala air mata yang memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya

"Hyung… apa maksudmu…? Aku masih membutuhkan hyung…" sanggah Daniel

"aku mencintaimu Daniel… sangat mencintaimu… 10 tahun.. 10 tahun aku berusaha menahan perasaan ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah tak sanggup lagi sakit hati… aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihatmu tersenyum untuk orang lain.. karena itu aku memutuskan.. biar aku yang pergi… biar aku yang mengobati hatiku sendiri…."

"Hyung…." Lirih Daniel

"Aku bahagia selama ini bersamamu…." Potong Seongwoo cepat, karena ia tahu ia selalu luluh pada apapu perkataan Daniel, tapi kali ini ia tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya luluh lagi. Ia harus mencegah dirinya sendiri mendengar apapun perkataan Daniel.

"Maafkan aku…. Aku Lelah…." Tambahnya

Seongwoo melepaskan genggaman Daniel dari tangannya lalu berjalan keluar dari kafe itu, meninggalkan Daniel yang terpaku di tempatnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Perlahan airmata keluar dari pelupuk mata Daniel.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu rumah mereka terbuka. Ia menyalakan lampu ruangan lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan melangkah masuk ke rumah yang mereka tinggali bersama selama 4 tahun, sejak mereka sama-sama lulus kuliah dan bekerja.

Ia berjalan ke arah kamar Seongwoo, tapi yang ia temukan adalah kamar kosong yang hanya bersisa kasur dan perabotan seperti meja nakas dan lemari baju.

Daniel terjatuh berlutut di depan pintu kamar Seongwoo. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Seongwoo akan meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Bukan

Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka Seongwoo akan meninggalkannya.

Ia selalu berpikir Seongwoo akan selalu berada di sisinya.

Sekarang Seongwoo meninggalkannya

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia bisa menghirup wangi parfum Seongwoo di ruangan itu. Wangi yang selalu ia rindukan setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah. Seakan-akan menghirup wangi ini sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Seongwoo selalu menjadi candu baginya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu.

Kenapa ia selalu jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Bukan Seongwoo?

"Aarghhh!" teriaknya frustasi

Airmata sudah berlomba keluar dari matanya. Kenapa ia selama ini tidak pernah tahu? Apa arti Seongwoo untuknya sebenarnya?

Kenapa...

Kenapa saat Seongwoo meninggalkannya?

.

.

.

.

Daniel mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia merogoh sakunya mengambil ponselnya dan melirik jam di ponselnya.

08.30

 _Ah siang sekali, kenapa Seongwoo Hyung tidak membangunkannya?_

"Seongwoo Hyung!" panggilnya

Hening

"Seongwoo hyung..." lirih Daniel

Hening

Daniel mengerang lalu bangun dari tempatnya, ia baru sadar ia tertidur di tempat tidur Seongwoo.

"Hyung..." lirihnya lagi

 _Seongwoo hyung sudah pergi._

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, ini pasti mimpi.

Daniel berjalan lunglai keluar kamar

Sepi

Tidak ada lagi suara berisik Seongwoo yang menyuruhnya bangun

Tidak ada lagi suara berisik dentingan alat masak di dapur yang menandakan Seongwoo sudah bangun lebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Daniel merasakan badannya lemas, ia menahan tubuhnya di dinding dan kembali terduduk dan menangis.

" _Aku lelah..."_

Suara Seongwoo terngiang di pikirannya, sebesar itukah luka yang sudah ia berikan pada Seongwoo.

Selama itukah ia menyakiti Seongwoo

" _...10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menahan semua perasaan ini, sekarang peranku sudah selesai…"_

10 tahun...

10 tahun lamanya ia menyakiti Seongwoo, kalau ia jadi Seongwoo, bisakah ia bertahan selama itu di sisinya sendiri.

"Hyung... Maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

Minhyun mengambil beberapa kaleng bir dari kulkas lalu menyodorkan salah satunya pada Seongwoo yang sedang duduk melamun di sofa.

Seongwoo hanya diam lalu mengambil kaleng bir dari Minhyun dan membukanya. Ia meneguknya lalu melirik beberapa kaleng bir di hadapannya.

"Tumben sekali," ujarnya

Biasanya Minhyun adalah orang yang selalu melarangnya untuk minum alkohol, tapi kali ini justru Minhyun sendiri yang menyediakan sekitar 10 kaleng bir di depannya.

Minhyun duduk di samping Seongwoo lalu mengambil salah satu bir dan membukanya

"Bukan untukmu sendiri, lagipula aku tau kau sedang kacau, aku akan menemanimu malam ini," ucap Minhyun

Seongwoo tersenyum tipis lalu kembali meneguk birnya.

"jadi.. bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Minhyun

Seongwoo menghela napas lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke depan tv, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang diputar di TV tapi setidaknya hal itu bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Melihat Seongwoo yang tidak menjawab Minhyun bertanya lagi

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

Seongwoo terdiam beberapa saat

"aku tidak tahu," jawabnya

"belum terlambat untuk kembali, Seongwoo-ya..." ucap Minhyun

Seongwoo diam

"Kalau kau ada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Seongwoo

Minhyun terdiam lama lalu meletakkan kaleng birnya di meja

"Aku pernah berada di posisimu," ucap Minhyun

Seongwoo menoleh bingung

Tidak ada yang tidak ia ketahui dari Minhyun, tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah tahu soal hal ini.

"Jangan kaget begitu, aku pernah menyukaimu Seongwoo-ya," ucap Minhyun santai

Seongwoo melongo kaget, kejutan macam apalagi ini

"Tapi itu dulu, aku menyerah duluan karena aku tahu kau mencintai Daniel, lagipula sekarang aku sudah punya Jaehwan, aku tidak butuh apa-apa lagi selain dia dalam hidupku," jelas Minhyun

Seongwoo mengangguk-angguk mengerti,

"Jaehwan sangat beruntung dia memilikimu, kau juga! Jangan sia-siakan dia!" sergah Seongwoo

Minhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Seongwoo, begitupun Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman di sofa lalu melirik ke arah Minhyun,

"Gomawo Minhyun-ah, aku merasa lebih baik," ucapnya lagi lalu meneguk birnya lagi

"Seongwoo-ya, untuk terakhir kalinya aku tanya, kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Minhyun

Seongwoo menghela napas lagi

Ia terdiam, akhirnya airmata lolos juga dari pelupuk matanya

Ia mengusap airmata di pipinya pelan

"Tidak, aku tidak yakin aku akan baik-baik saja... tapi aku rasa lebih baik seperti ini," jawab Seongwoo

.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Minhyun berjalan ke arah pintu apartmentnya, jarang-jarang ia dapat tamu pagi-pagi begini, kalau Jaehwan atau Seongwoo mereka pasti sudah masuk sendiri.

"Siapa?" tanya Minhyun dari mesin penjawab di pintunya

"Kumohon tolong aku Minhyun Hyung…."

Minhyun menghela napasnya berat

Ia sudah tahu ini siapa bahkan hanya dari suaranya.

Ia memencet salah satu tombol di pintunya, membiarkan orang di luar masuk.

"Daniel-ah…. Aku akan membantumu untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu sendiri,"

.

.

.

.

Daniel memandang kosong ke arah kafe. Jihoon di hadapannya ia hiraukan, ia bahkan tidak sadar berapa kali Jihoon memanggilnya.

"Daniel hyung," panggil Jihoon

Ia menatap khawatir pada pria yang berstatus kekasihnya itu, kantung matanya terlihat sangat gelap. Bajunya pun terlihat lusuh. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat tidak berwarna sama sekali.

"Hyung..."

"Jihoon-ah... pernahkah kau menyukai seseorang sampai 10 tahun?" tanya Daniel tiba-tiba

Jihoon menatap Daniel bingung,

"Maksud hyung apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau seseorang menyukai orang lain selama 10 tahun?" tanya Daniel lagi

"Menurutku? Dia pasti sangat menyukai orang itu, tidak mudah menyukai seseorang selama itu," jawab Jihoon dengan polosnya

"benarkah? Kau juga berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Daniel lagi

Jihoon mengangguk sambil menatap Daniel khawatir

"hyung baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kacau, hyung" ucapnya khawatir

Tangannya meraih pipi Daniel dan mengusapnya pelan

Daniel memperhatikan wajah Jihoon dengan seksama

Manis

Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink kemerahan, mata bulatnya yang berbinar. Tidak aneh kalau ia tertarik padanya, Jihoon terlalu cantik dan manis. Badannya mungil dan ia punya banyak sekali aegyo, siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Bahkan Daniel pun berlutut di hadapannya.

Tapi

Benarkah Daniel mencintainya?

Benarkah Jihoon yang ada di hatinya?

Daniel sendiri tidak tahu

Daniel menyentuh telapak tangan Jihoon yang menyentuh pipinya.

Ia memandang Jihoon lembut, berusaha mengingat wajah manis itu di benaknya.

Ia pernah membayangkan kehidupannya bersama namja manis di depannya ini, ia pernah bermimpi bangun dari tidurnya dengan Jihoon disampingnya.

Bisakah ia menepis mimpi itu sekarang?

Atau bisakah ia hidup tanpa Seongwoo demi mimpinya itu?

 _Flashback_

" _Hyung... aku tahu Seongwoo hyung ada disini,"_

" _Seongwoo baru saja pulang ke Incheon," jawab Minhyun_

" _Hyung..."_

" _Daniel-ah, aku tahu betapa putus asanya kau sekarang, tapi kurasa ini yang terbaik untukmu dan Seongwoo," jelas Minhyun_

" _Tapi hyung, aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Seongwoo hyung," lirih Daniel_

 _Minhyun menghela napasnya dalam_

" _Daniel-ah, aku akan membantumu untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi kuharap kau pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu sendiri," ucap Minhyun pada akhirnya_

 _Daniel hanya menatap Minhyun berharap_

" _Seongwoo akan berangkat ke Singapore 3 hari lagi, ia akan berangkat dari Incheon airport di penerbangan pukul 12 siang, kau bisa menyusulnya kesana kalau kau mau, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Datanglah kalau kau sudah memilih Seongwoo sepenuhnya, jangan datang karena kau tidak mau kehilangan dia tapi tetap mempertahankan Jihoon. Kau harus memilih Daniel-ah, jangan lagi sia-siakan Seongwoo. Aku juga tidak mau Seongwoo terluka lagi," ucap Minhyun panjang lebar_

 _Daniel terdiam di tempatnya_

" _aku sudah memberikanmu kesempatan, sekarang kau sendiri yang harus memutuskannya," ucap Minhyun lagi_

 _Flashback end_

"Hyung?"

Daniel tersadar dari lamunannya, disambut dengan tatapan khawatir Jihoon.

"Hyung kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon untuk kesekian kalinya

"Jihoon-ah... mianhae..." ucapnya pelan

"Kenapa hyung minta maaf?" tanyanya bingung

"Aku rasa kita cukup sampai disini saja," ucap Daniel lagi

Jihoon terdiam, Daniel menarik tangannya perlahan dari tangan Jihoon.

"sebelum aku menyakitimu lebih jauh, aku rasa lebih baik aku mengakhirinya sampai disini," jelas Daniel

Jihoon masih memandang Daniel tidak mengerti, matanya memanas perlahan airmata turun ke pipinya.

Daniel merasa hatinya teriris melihat Jihoon menangis, ibu jarinya mendekati wajah Jihoon berusaha menghapus airmata itu. Tapi sebuah tangan menepis tangan Daniel kasar.

"Tidak perlu berbuat baik lagi kalau kau mau meninggalkannya," ucap suara rendah itu

Membuat Daniel dan Jihoon menoleh kaget

"Woojin-ah..." panggil Jihoon

Pria yang dipanggil Jihoon itu menarik tangan Jihoon untuk berdiri dan mengambil mantel Jihoon lalu memakaikan mantel itu padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi pada pria yang akan meninggalkanmu, Jihoon-ah..." ucapnya kesal sambil memandang Daniel tajam

Jihoon yang masih menangis hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,

Woojin menarik tangan Jihoon untuk meninggalkan kafe itu

"Woojin-ssi," panggil Daniel

Woojin membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Daniel, dilihatnya Daniel sudah berdiri dari tempatnya berjalan mendekati mereka

"Tolong jaga Jihoon baik-baik," ucapnya

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya seperti kau menyakitinya, Daniel-ssi," ucapnya tajam lalu merangkul Jihoon keluar dari kafe itu.

Daniel hanya memandang punggung keduanya yang menghilang dari balik pintu. ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri pada keputusan yang sudah dipilihnya.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo menarik koper hitamnya keluar dari mobil, sementara Minhyun membantunya mengeluarkan koper silver besarnya dari bagasi mobil.

Jaehwan yang juga ikut mengantar Seongwoo turun dari mobil ikut membantu Minhyun dan Seongwoo.

Mereka mengantar Seongwoo masuk ke bandara dan menunggunya check in. sementara Jaehwan masih asyik bergelayut pada Seongwoo dan mengobrol bersamanya. Minhyun sendiri terlihat gelisah seakan menunggu sesuatu.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Jaehwan bingung

"Ani... tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya

"Minhyun-ah, kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Seongwoo

"Tidak juga," jawabnya

"Eoh! Hyung! Gatenya sudah dibuka," ucap Jaehwan ketika melihat pengumuman di papan penerbangan.

"Ah benar juga, ayo kita kesana," ujar Seongwoo

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Minhyun setengah berteriak

"Kenapa hyung?"

"masih ada 30 menit lagi kan, tunggu sebentar, Seongwoo kan pergi untuk waktu yang lama, 30 menit itu berharga," ucapnya

"Minhyun-ah, kau tidak salah minum kopinya Jaehwan kan pagi ini? Kau bertingkah aneh sekali dari tadi," celetuk Seongwoo

"Memangnya kalau Minhyun hyung minum kopiku dia pasti bertingkah aneh?" kesal Jaehwan

"Hahaaha, bukan begitu maksudku... aku..."

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Seongwoo terhenti, ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

Ia terdiam karena ia hafal aroma parfumnya, ia tahu sepasang tangan ini.

Seongwoo membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari orang yang memeluknya

"Seongwoo hyung..."

Seongwoo melangkah mundur ketika ia mendekat, ia masih tak percaya kenapa ia bisa ada disini.

"D..da..daniel-ah..."

Daniel melangkah maju lalu menarik Seongwoo dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat seakan tak mau melepaskannya lagi.

"Hyung... kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak bisa tanpamu," ucap Daniel sungguh-sungguh

Seongwoo terdiam dalam pelukan Daniel, ia benar-benar tak tahu berkata apa, ia bahkan tak menyangka Daniel bisa ada disini.

"Tapi... kenapa..."

"Maafkan aku, aku yang tidak pernah sadar akan perasaanku sendiri selama ini, aku minta maaf, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku hyung... baru 3 hari tapi rasanya aku bisa gila, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Daniel sungguh-sungguh lalu menggenggam tangan Seongwoo erat.

Daniel menarik Seongwoo lagi dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Seongwoo, memandang mata indah itu lama.

Inilah orang yang ia cintai

Inilah suara yang ia rindukan

Inilah orang yang ia inginkan selalu berada di sampingnya sepanjang hidupnya

"Seongwoo hyung... Saranghae..."

Daniel mencium Seongwoo lembut dengan penuh perasaan. Ia tidak ingin segala perasaan Seongwoo selama 10 tahun ini sia-sia, karena dengan 100 tahun ke depan sekalipun ia rela membalas semua perasaan itu.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

FF ini di repost dengan beberapa perbaikannya. saya tidak akan melanjutkannya dalam chapter tambahan tapi hanya bentuk Seongwoo dan Daniel side. thank you for the appreciation.


End file.
